


Love Scenario

by januari, yucc



Series: Love Scenario [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherhood, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januari/pseuds/januari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Sabo and Ace are brothers for life, until a drunken Ace thinks it’s a good idea to kiss his sworn brother.Fun fact:It isn't.(or: This is the story of three brothers trying to overcome their past trauma, while also remaining on the present and advancing towards their future. This is the story where they become a part of so many lives they meet along the way, including each other’s lives.)





	1. PILOT

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **One Piece** is created by  _Oda Eiichiro_ , serialized in  _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by  _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Toei Animation._
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any profit from this work.
> 


**Love Scenario**

_“We met and became a memory that can’t be erased. It was a commendable melodrama. A pretty good ending, that’s all I need.”_

[  **사랑을 했다**  —iKON ]

 

* * *

 

**1.01**

**PILOT**

 

* * *

 

 _"But really, why do these invisible_ _barriers even exist? What makes one race more superior than the other races?"_

Ace clicks his tongue. He glances back and forth at his phone and at the stage far in front of him. Sabo is still doing his speech, but Ace knows that won't be for much longer. He remembers the speech's outline from Sabo's continuous practice last night. How can he not? His brother repeats his speech for so many times until it gets stuck inside Ace's head word by word. And according to his memory, they're already in the middle of the speech. Which, of course, brings Ace back to glare at his phone screen.

He presses the dial button once again. Ace waits impatiently until,  _finally,_ the line connects.

"Luffy!" Ace exclaims while trying his best to keep his voice down. "Get your ass over here _immediately—_ "

_"I'm already here! I'm already he—whoa, so crowded—"_

Ace can hear the sound coming out of the megaphone Sabo is using from his call. That means Luffy has really arrived. He ends his call, puts his phone back to his pocket, and looks around to search for his brother. Once Ace spots Luffy's signature straw hat, he waves several times at Luffy's direction. Luckily, Luffy immediately sees him as well.

Luffy makes his way to Ace, muttering sheepish apologies to the people whose shoulders he bumps along the way. He exhales quite loudly, prompting several heads to turn disapprovingly at him. Ace elbows him instantly for that.

"You're late," Ace hisses then.

Luffy purses his lips. He starts arguing, "I told you, my Fundamentals of Design class' professor is— _"_

 _"_ Yes, yes. I understand. I just thought you wouldn't make it," Ace says.

Luffy grins this time. "Of course I would, duh. I ran as fast as I could from my building. Lucky that Sabo holds his speech near my faculty."

Ace sighs. Then, he starts smiling. Ace drapes his arm around Luffy's shoulder. "It's your first time watching him doing his side activity here, right?"

"Yeah!"

_"We just evolved differently. The fishmen are what they are because they mostly live under the sea. The humans become like this because they live on land. And even then, where they live factors in the different features they each have—"_

Sabo continues his speech, voice still going as strong as when he started it. Ace can see the fire burning in Sabo's eyes. So bright, so full with spirit. So clear even when they stand this further apart.

The wind blows on Sabo's blond hair gently. Seeing that, Ace can't help smiling.

"Some of the people here is already disagreeing with him, Ace. Even before Sabo's speech is finished," Luffy says, arms crossed in front of his chest. Ace turns his attention to his brother. He sighs.

"This is one of the most controversial topics here. Wait until it's time for the Celestial Dragon's speech," Ace says with a flat tone. He conveniently ignores the glares he receives from the people standing around him.

Luffy grins again.  _It looks dangerous_ , Ace thinks. What a rare occasion. But then again, they're quite protective with each other. It's been like this for almost ten years now. Well, Ace himself won't just stand still if people start badmouthing his brothers.

Then, Luffy says, "I'd like to be there for that."

"Yeah, same," Ace replies as he looks back at Sabo's direction.

_"In conclusion: Who are we to discriminate against each other? Who are we to judge based on our physical appearances? Just because we have lighter skins, longer arms or legs, or nicer fins?"_

Sabo puts his megaphone down. He looks around, blue eyes gazing seriously and determinedly to his audiences. Then, he finishes his speech with a firm tone, "Let us think about this as we go back to our respective activities: Who gives us the right to think that we're above each other? _Who?_ "

Silence. Nobody speaks for a brief moment. It's the only thing that follows the end of Sabo's speech, before finally, a round of applause erupts from below. Sabo starts descending down the stage with a small smile on his face. Though, he can still hear the disagreeing noises from the crowd.

Sabo sighs. That can't be helped, truly. He can't please everybody. But that doesn't mean he will stop communicating his stance in the ever-present racism around this world he's currently living in.

_Now, where are his stupid brothers...._

"Oi, Sabo!" Luffy shouts as he runs towards Sabo. As soon as Luffy reaches Sabo, he jumps to hug his brother. "You did great!" Luffy says.

Sabo grins. "Thanks. You must've rushed your way to here, Lu," he says, arms circling around his brother's body.

A tap on Sabo's shoulder prompts Sabo to turn his head to his side. Next to Sabo, Ace is smiling proudly at him.

"That was one hell of a speech, Sabo. The amount of discomfort I saw around? Awesome. Eleven out of ten would like to see it again." Ace laughs afterwards.

Sabo shakes his head, amused with Ace's response. "You just want to see the world burns, Ace," he teases. Ace just laughs again.

"Hey, Luffy. Release him. I want to give your brother a hug as well," Ace says, elbow nudging Luffy's side. Luffy huffs, but eventually lets go of Sabo. Ace immediately gives Sabo a warm hug.

"You did great for your first speech as the new Chief of the Department of Strategic Studies and Action." Ace smiles and pats Sabo's back twice.

"Still a long way to go, Brother. But thanks," Sabo replies as Ace lets go of his hug.

"Anyway, Mom just texted me right before the start of your speech." Ace looks at both Sabo and Luffy. "She wanted to remind us for, _you know_ , her anniversary with Dad."

"It's on this weekend, right?" Sabo asks. Both Luffy and Ace nod at the same time. "Have you guys bought the ticket?"

"Of course," Ace answers. "Mom would throw a fit if we forgot." He shivers, image of Rogue's silent threat fleeting across his mind.

"Okay, then." Sabo throws a wide smile at his brothers. "Thanks again for coming and supporting me. Are you guys going back to class after this or...?"

"Nah. No more class. I'm going to the canteen to eat after this," Luffy says. 

Ace sighs next to him. "I have to go back to the lab. Guess we'll meet at home?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sabo answers. He waves goodbye at his brothers. Afterwards, he jogs over to where Koala and his department's staffs are standing.

Ace lets his gaze linger on Sabo's back for a few seconds. Then, he turns his body away and starts walking back to his faculty.

Surprisingly, Luffy follows.

"I thought you want to go to your faculty's canteen?" Ace asks. 

Instead of answering, Luffy merely asks back, "Have you eaten yet?"

Ace smiles slightly. He stops on his track, lifts the straw hat on Luffy's head, and finally ruffles his brother's hair. "I have," he says. "Now go and have your lunch, Luffy."

Luffy waits until Ace finishes putting his straw hat back to his head. He holds it there as he sees Ace's back leaving him behind. Luffy looks up to the sky, blinding blue with only a few clouds floating across it. The sun is shining brightly.

Luffy sighs. "Too bright," he says.

 

* * *

 

"What do you think about the new chief, Law?"

Law shrugs. "His speech is good, but it means nothing if the Student Executive Board makes no real action to back it up," he says.

Shachi nods twice. "Gotta agree with you on that."

"Why are you even here? The dentistry students don't usually care about stuffs like this." Law raises a questioning eyebrow. Shachi only grins sheepishly at him.

"Getting some fresh air. All the recent exams cook my brain. Besides, I want to see beautiful girls from other faculties as well _—"_

 _"Shachi,_ " Law drawls. 

"Whaaat? I'm allowed to do that! And you don't usually attend the Executive Board's oration like this," Shachi protests.

Law sighs. "You're right. I guess all the block exams are starting to take a toll on me as well. I need some fresh air too," he says.

Shachi just shrugs. "Anyway, where's Peng?"

"Preparing for the practical exam. Nothing new," Law answers as he keeps walking side by side with Shachi towards their faculty's complex.

"Damn. He's got a different group for this block, huh?"

"Yep."

"Aaand, that's why students from other faculties hate us. Too antisocial, too occupied with our own business." Shachi lets out a long sigh.

"Nothing new," Law says once more.

"Why are you so nonchalant about this, Law? Don't you want to have a girlfriend?" Shachi grumbles. "Oh, please. Don't tell me you want to remain single for the rest of your life," he adds, horror apparent on his face.

Law rolls his eyes. "Not interested. Not now. And even if I remain on my own for the rest of my life, I don't see anything wrong with that," he replies.

"You're no fun, Law," Shachi complains.

"Well, I'm not your best pal Penguin," Law says with a flat tone.

Shachi scoffs. "He's not my best pal."

"Deny all you want, Shachi."

"He is _not_. But anyway, you're my best pal, too, Law," Shachi says, sighing by the end of his sentence. "Where's Bepo?" he asks later.

"On the same group with Peng," Law answers.

"No wonder you came here alone."

"Going back to class after this?" Law asks.

"Nope. Gotta wait for my cousin. He promises me he will deliver his molar. It's just recently fallen out. And you?"

"I guess I'll go back to see how Bepo and Penguin are do— _uh—"_

Law staggers to the side, Shachi holding Law's shoulder quickly in response. A black-haired man just bumps past him, hard enough to topple Law's balance. The man quickly apologizes, saying  _Sorry_ thrice as he looks for any damage he may have caused. Law steadies himself and stands upright again.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Law says. The man sighs in relief and gives Law a thin smile.

"Well, then, excuse me," he says as he continues to walk, leaving Law and Shachi behind.

Shachi lets Law's shoulder go. "That was _—_ "

"Portgas D. Ace, yes," Law cuts him off.

"No wonder he looks familiar," Shachi comments.

"His face is featured for so many times in one of the huge banners our university always puts on near the main entrance to the campus. Of course he looks familiar," Law remarks.

"He's one year above us, right?"

"Yeah. And I'm quite bored seeing his face over and over again," Law says. Shachi laughs hearing this.

"Heard his youngest brother is joining the Faculty of Art and Design this year."

Law nods. "Yeah. I think I saw him with Portgas when they approached the chief after he stepped down from the stage."

"He was on the news. Just a small column. I caught a glimpse of that."

Law frowns. "Since when do you read the newspaper?"

"Hey! You just hurt my feelings, Law. But, well. I was helping my aunt search for my cousin's name. You know, entrance exam stuff," Shachi explains. Law looks confused for a brief seconds.

"But you can easily search it on its webpage," he says.

"I know. Apparently, my cousin's family want to frame it." Shachi groans seeing the face Law makes. "I know! I'm just as weirded out as you."

"I'm not here to judge," Law says. "I saw the news as well, actually. The boy with the highest score for the skills exam. Quite impressive, I should say."

"It has nothing to do with us, though," Shachi replies. Law hums in agreement. After that, Law parts his way with Shachi and goes back to the Faculty of Medicine.

 

* * *

 

On Friday night, Ace is left alone at home. Luffy will be sleeping in his campus because of his group project and Sabo will come home late because his department is having a meeting right now. It totally sucks.

He has just finished packing his stuffs for the flight back to Goa tomorrow morning. Ace sees Sabo's backpack when he takes a peek inside Sabo's room. Of course his diligent brother has prepared everything already. Ace hasn't seen Luffy's backpack, though. That can't be good.

As if the universe can read his mind, Ace's phone vibrates inside his pocket. He swipes open his phone and sees a new notification from his  _KYOUDAI!!!_ group.

> **Sabo:** Luffy, have you packed your stuffs?
> 
> **Luffy:**  He, heheheheh....
> 
> **Luffy:**  Sorryyyyy (/__\\)
> 
> **Sabo:**  :/
> 
> **Sabo:**  And you won't be home tonight. Sigh. I'll be home late as welll, probably too tired to help you pack.
> 
> **Sabo:**  Ace, I know you're reading this. :) 

Ace groans. _Damn_. He shouldn't have opened his phone.

> **Ace:**  Yeah, I am.
> 
> **Ace:**  I know what you're thinking right now, Sabo.
> 
> **Ace:**  The answer is no. -_-)
> 
> **Sabo:**  Ace, Brother. Please. :(
> 
> **Luffy:**  PLEAAASEEE :(((((((( 

Ace rubs his face. He lies horizontally on the living room's couch. "What even is my life," he mutters as he stares at the ceiling above him. Ace inhales and exhales thrice before he finally picks up his phone and starts typing.

> **Ace:**  Fine. I'll help you pack, Luffy. But you owe me lots of ice cream. And you too, Sabo.
> 
> **Luffy:**  THAAAANKSSSSS~~~~~~~
> 
> **Sabo:**  Thanks, Ace. :D
> 
> **Sabo:**  Okay, I've got to go back to my meeting. Koala will talk my ears off. Bye!

Ace sighs. He puts his phone on the table in front of the couch. Ace spends several minutes in silent, just lying and doing nothing. Then, finally, he sits down and gets up from the couch. Ace walks towards Luffy's room and starts packing his brother's stuffs. He tries so hard not to step on Luffy's assignments and art supplies.

"This dumbass really needs to tidy his things. Sabo will have a heart attack if he sees how disorganized your room is, Lu," Ace mutters.

After he finishes packing Luffy's things, Ace leaves Luffy's room. He's just about to enter his own room when his phone rings. Ace immediately goes back to the living room to pick up his phone and answers the incoming call. His face brightens when he sees who is calling him.

"Thatch?"

 _"Ace! My friend!"_ Thatch answers. Ace smiles hearing the voice from across the line.

"It's unusual for you to call me at this hour," Ace says.

_"Yeah, I know. By any chance, are you free tonight? I'm sorry if I disturb you from studying or whatever it is you're doing right now."_

Ace shrugs, even though he knows Thatch can't see him. "Yeah, I'm free with nothing to do tonight. What's up?"

 _"I just got promoted as the new sous chef at my restaurant. My friends decided to throw me a congratulatory party all of a sudden,_ " Thatch says with a laugh at the end of his explanation.

Ace is starting to grin. "So, as a good friend, you call me as an invitation?" he asks.

_"Of course. Shakky's Rip-off Bar, as usual. I'll meet you there!"_

Ace is still grinning widely even after Thatch ended the call. He hurriedly goes to his room to change. There's nobody at home anyway. And Ace certainly doesn't want to pass up this occasion.

Ace takes one last glance at the frame next to the living room's television. There's a picture of him, Sabo, and Luffy laughing together in front of the house they're currently living in Sabaody. This is the former house of his Gramps. The picture was taken on the day Luffy officially became the resident of this house. 

A small smile works its way to Ace's face. Then, he goes to the front door and locks it before leaving the house behind.

 

* * *

 

Accepting Thatch's invitation, it turns out, is a terrible,  _terrible_ mistake.

Ace forgets how many glass of alcohol he's had. Probably too many, because Thatch stops him from getting any more glass. Also because Ace feels light-headed now. He's not usually one to be intoxicated with a few glasses only. That means, he's taken more than his usual fill.

"I— _"_

"No, Ace," Thatch says. Ace sighs. He folds his arms on top of the bar table and buries his head there. 

"I think you should drive me home later, Thatch," Ace says. Beside him, Thatch nods.

"Stressed? You drink a lot more than usual, Ace," Thatch comments.

"I guess? Too many lab reports. Also, the house is too often empty nowadays," Ace complains.

Thatch hums. "Your brother becomes the chief of his department, huh?"

"Yeah, Sabo does. And Luffy is currently having so many group projects," Ace mumbles.

"Busy," Thatch concludes.

"Yep. But anyway, at least I got to see him doing his speech today. Sooooo awesome." Ace grins a little.

"Who? Sabo?" Thatch asks.

"Yes. Although tonight my brothers leave me behind, today is a great day. You know, the wind, _ugh_. Best. It blows on Sabo's hair gently. I totally love his current hair. Have I told you about how surprised I was when I saw him again after a year of not meeting him at all? Like,  _whoaaa_. He changed his appearance. He's still the same Sabo I know and love, though. My precious brother. Along with Luffy, of course, but I'm in the mood of talking about Sabo now. And Sabo feels ... freer. Probably because he's finally in the place where he really wants. I'm truly happy for him. And, oh! The sky. It's so clear and blue. Bright, beautiful, just like Sabo's eyes."

Thatch blinks several times. He stares closely at Ace, at the dreamy look Ace is making and his flushed cheeks. Thatch knows that they're not merely caused by the alcohol Ace drank earlier.

"Ace, hey," Thatch starts.

"Huh?" Ace turns his attention towards Thatch.

"You really love Sabo, huh." Thatch chuckles.

"Of course I do," Ace says defensively.

"As a brother? Familial love?"

Ace frowns first, but still he answers, "Yes."

This time, Thatch smiles. "How about, say,  _romantically_?"

Ace blinks once, twice. Thrice. Several times. His cheeks flush even redder and he knows clearly it's not because of the alcohol.

"Romantically...?" he repeats.

Thatch answers calmly, "Yeah. Romantic love. Towards Sabo."

Ace falls silent. He turns his gaze down, playing with his bracelets. Inside his mind, Sabo's images fleet across his mind. Sabo's always there throughout his childhood, his school days, until his college days. And then there's this recent image, where Sabo stood proudly and bravely on the stage, delivering his opinion fiercely. So admirable, so  _handsome—_

Ace groans loudly. "Oh, shit," he mutters as he buries his face against his palms.

Thatch pats Ace's shoulder several times. "Oh  _yeah_ , my friend. Oh yeah."

"But, _ugh_. He's so busy with his academics and activities outside that. I just don't want to add his burdens," Ace says quietly. Coupled with the loud and blaring music of the bar, that makes Thatch almost miss what Ace says.

He squeezes Ace's shoulder, prompting Ace to look at him. "Ace. Love is not a burden," Thatch says firmly.

Ace says nothing. Thatch sighs and puts his hand down.

"Well, what will you do if he finds someone else who's not you? Before you even tell him your real feelings."

"I _—_ " Ace looks conflicted for a brief seconds. Then, his face turns neutral again. "I will be happy for him. As long as he's happy."

Thatch frowns. "You're not seriously saying that, right, Portgas D. Ace?"

Ace merely shrugs. Thatch lets out a long sigh afterwards.

"If you want a piece of advice, I'll say that you tell him your feelings. You'll never know if he likes you back or not if you never tell him," Thatch says.

Ace gives no response. He just slumps against his chair, gaze directed faraway. Next to him, Thatch doesn't open his mouth again, only patting Ace's forearms softly several times.

After a while, finally, Ace mutters, "He's so handsome...."

Thatch snorts. "I'll drive you home after this, Ace," he says with a final tone.

 

* * *

 

When Ace arrives at home, he notices that Sabo's shoes are sitting on the shoe rack. Ace's face heats up remembering what has just transpired inside the bar. He massages his throbbing head.

"Damn it."

Ace places his shoes on the shoe rack. He lets his feet bring him not towards his own room, but to Sabo's room instead. He just _—_ he just wants to see Sabo one more time before he sleeps off the overwhelming feelings currently occupying his heart and mind. During the drive home, Ace can't help reliving all his precious memories with his brothers, with  _Sabo_ , especially, inside his head. Even now, when Ace is opening Sabo's doorknob as quiet as possible, he can still feel his heart racing madly.

Ace steps his foot inside Sabo's room. He walks silently until he is standing next to Sabo's bed. As Ace thought, Sabo has fallen asleep. It's past midnight already anyway.

Sabo looks so peaceful in his sleep. And still so damn handsome.

 _Love is not a burden_.

Ace rubs his temple. _Damn._  Thatch's words echo in his mind again.

_What will you do if he finds someone else who's not you? Before you even tell him your real feelings._

Ace balls his fist. And before he knows it, his face is now only inches apart from Sabo's.

"Maybe ... maybe one day I'll tell you. But not now," he whispers. The next second, his lips touch Sabo's lips for a brief seconds. Ace separates himself quickly. He turns his back from Sabo and starts walking towards Sabo's door. Ace is about to open the door when, suddenly, the silence breaks:

 _"Ace...?_ "

Right at that moment, Ace feels his blood run cold. His hands start to shake lightly. Ace tries to hide it as much as possible.

"How long have you been here?" Sabo asks. He slowly sits up on his bed.

Ace faces Sabo with a tight smile on his face. "Not that long. I was just about to go back to my room, by the way," he says.

Sabo blinks. He stares closely at his brother. "I felt ... your lips on mine," he says slowly. "Did you _—_ did you just kiss me, Ace?"

 _Fuck._   _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. But Ace tries to appear as calm as possible.  _What to say—ah! That._

"Uh, yes?" Ace grins sheepishly. "Oh, shit. I must've been soooo drunk. Actually, I just got home from the bar. Thatch even drove me home because I was too drunk to go home on my own," he rambles quickly.

"Ah," Sabo responds.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go and grab a glass of water, Sabo," Ace says. Sabo nods slowly.

"Yeah! Yeah, I don't mind."

"Great! Have a nice sleep! And I'm so sorry for that. Sorry again, Sabo!"

Ace turns his heels as fast as possible. He leaves Sabo's room immediately, heart racing crazily. As soon as he closes Sabo's door, Ace balls his fist tightly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Ace grits his teeth as he walks to the bathroom. He needs to wash his face and drinks a lot of water. Hopefully, the water will wash down all of his shame.

And _guilt_.

What was he even thinking? Kissing his brother like that when he's asleep. Sabo waking up is certainly the karma that comes to bite his ass immediately.

 _Fuck._  So  _stupid_.

Ace just hopes that Sabo will forget all about it in the morning. Or, at the very least, never bring this issue up again.

 

* * *

 

Minutes after Ace left his room, Sabo is still sitting on his bed. He touches his lips slowly for the fourth time. He might be on the verge of sleep earlier, but he is one hundred percent sure Ace has just kissed him.

Ace's lips were soft, but chapped. His brother really needs to drink more water.

Sabo can't help smiling a little. Because of that thought. And because he finds that, in truth, he doesn't really mind Ace's kiss.

"Huh, strange," Sabo says quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabo and ace are two years older than luffy. but they're not on the same year in uni. that will be explained later. law is a year older than luffy. luffy is a freshmen.  
> and yes, this is a modern au but we use the world of one piece instead of our real world for the setting. that will also be explained ... so much later. haha~
> 
> .
> 
> thank you for reading this! this is something we've been planning for months, since last february. this is the first installation of our love scenario series. :)
> 
> thank you again!


	2. Eye of the Storm

**1.02**

**Eye of the Storm**

 

* * *

 

**_Thirteen Years Ago_ _…._ **

_“I am so happy to see that we can finally gather here. Together. The three of us.” Rogue smiled as she placed the last remaining plate on the table. She then sat on the only empty chair in the dining room. Roger took Rogue’s hand in his and squeezed lightly._

_“It’s good to be home,” he said as a wide smile bloomed on his face._

_“Yeah, when you should be home more often,” Ace scoffed. He purposely ignored Roger by not looking at him when he talked_

_Rogue frowns. “Ace,” she warned._

_“It’s true!” Ace half shouted. “Instead, he just makes me feel like he’s abandoning us. Abandoning you, Mom!” he continued quickly._

_“Ace, that’s_ enough _—_ ”

_“Rogue, dear.” Roger rubbed Rogue’s shoulder softly. “Ace is not entirely wrong. I should be home more often,” he said._

_Ace rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha,” he replied quickly._

_Roger lifted his hand as he said, “But. But, what_ is _wrong with my son’s words is that I will never,_ ever _, purposely abandon both of you.”_

 _Ace folded his hands in front of his chest. He huffed first, and then said, “Prove it to us. Come home more often,_ Father _.”_

_Rogue sighed. She directed her gaze to her son, trying to explain patiently, “Ace, your father has his jobs, jobs that need to be done—”_

_“But so do many parents out there, Mom!” Ace protested. “If you’re not ready to take care of your own family, why did you make them in the first place?!”_

_“Ace!”_

_“No, Rogue. Our son is right. I will try to be here more often.” Roger smiled widely at both his wife and son. “After all, I love you two,” he told them, eyes shining sincerely._

_Rogue couldn’t hide the smile blooming on her face. She cupped Roger’s face and said, “Oh, dear. I love you too.”_

_Ace coughed twice. “Hey, there’s a child here, Mom!” When his parents laughed instead, he let out a long sigh. “Anyway, I’m hungry. Can we eat now and talk later?”_

_“You’re the one who prevented us from eating,” Rogue reminded with a smile. Ace’s cheeks flushed red. He said nothing afterwards._

_Right before the three of them were about to eat, Roger placed his spoon down and stared directly at Ace. “Son, I want you to know that I want to see you grow up. I know you’ll become a great man someday. Listen to your Mom. She wants the best for you—”_

_“Yes, yes,” Ace cut Roger’s sentence. “How can I not listen to her? She’s my Mom,” he said, cheeks heating up as he admitted that. “Besides, you need to see me grow up yourself! Be home more often, Father!” Ace added, a finger pointed at Roger to emphasize his words._

_Roger’s loud laugh answered Ace. He leaned forward, getting closer to Ace, and patted Ace’s head. “Oh, Ace. I love you so—"_

_The sound of breaking glass drew Ace’s attention to the window on the left side of the dining room. Ace scrunched up his face as he sees the new hole on his dining room window. Confused about what just happened, Ace opened his mouth, ready to shoot his question, when suddenly a piercing scream escaped Rogue’s throat._

_“ROGER!”_

_Everything after that was just a blur to Ace. Only mere seconds before, he was talking to his father. Now, Ace was on the floor, kneeling right beside the body of his own father whose neck kept pouring out blood, no matter how hard his mother pressed on the wound._

_“Roger—Roger, look at me! Breath, please—keep on breathing—”_

_Ace’s entire body went cold. His hands shook; gaze fixed at his father’s face, only able to watch helplessly as light started leaving Roger’s eyes._

_And then, the dining room window broke into a shatter of glass. Bullets started raining down on the house and everything moved too fast for Ace to comprehend. In a split second, it was his mother who was shooting back at the multiple men—or women, Ace couldn’t tell because they were all wearing the same black uniform from the top to bottom—carrying big guns with them. Rogue pulled him as fast as possible into her embrace._

_“We need to get out of here.” Ace heard his mother muttered to the top of his head, admist the deafening crack of thunder from guns being shot. Rogue ran, trying to take cover behind anything that she could use, while also carrying Ace on the front, an arm circled around Ace’s body protectively._

_Ace briefly saw Rogue retaliated by shooting one of the men twice through the stomach, prompting the man to lose his balance. The instant that opening was made, Rogue precisely shot down the white mask on the man’s face._

_Arched eyebrows. A close-shaved goatee. The expression of someone who did not expect his cover to be blown._

_The face both Ace and Rogue would remember for the rest of their life._

_Rogue ducked down, but still a bullet managed to graze her side. She gritted her teeth and kept shooting back. Just as she ran out of bullets, the metal door was finally within reach. Rogue opened the door and quickly closed it, locking it with the automatic seal activated by her palm print._

_The sound of bullets colliding with the thick metal door could still be heard._

_Rogue climbed down the stairs and lowered Ace to the ground carefully. She opened a safe, took out a light wooden suitcase, and dropped it on the floor. She also took out a belt with gun holster on it. Rogue wasted no time and hurriedly wore it. She put a gun to its holster and grabs two more guns to carry on both of her hands._

_“Ace, take the suitcase,” Rogue said calmly._

_Ace glanced at the seeping red on Rogue’s side. He bit his lower lip, expression showing worry combined with fear. “Mom, you’re bleeding—"_

_“I know. Take the suitcase, Ace. We need to get out of here,” Rogue repeated. Ace looked up to his mother, before finally nodding and holding the suitcase’s handle tightly._

_Rogue started walking ahead. “Let’s go,” she said._

 

* * *

 

_The underground tunnel turned out to be quite a long walk. Ace felt his feet were beginning to protest, but he didn’t dare telling his mother. No, he wouldn’t burden his mother, injured and just lost her husband, the love of her life._

_Ace just lost his father, too, but he didn’t want to think about it now._

_“As soon as we got out of here, Mom’s going to make a phone call. And then, we’ll be safe,” Rogue said, smiling slightly. Ace returned his mother’s smile, tugging the corners of his lips as best as he could. He hugs the wooden suitcase tighter to himself, not wanting to let go, to fail this one task his mother had entrusted to him._

_What had just happened—Who were all those people—Why did they shoot at us—Why did they kill Father—Was Father really_ dead _—_

_Ace shivered, took a deep breath, and smiled again at Rogue._

_“Mom, you were so cool back then,” he said, breaking the silence that followed them ever since they could no longer hear gunshots ringing next to their ears._

_Rogue blinked. Then, she gave a more genuine smile as her response._

_The moment they left the underground tunnel, back to the outside world, they were greeted by the wall of a dirty back alley, somewhere far from the city._ Somewhere close to the city’s border, _Ace thought, as he couldn’t recall the scenery of his surroundings right now._

_Ace’s feet hurt like hell. He inhaled as deeply as he could, focusing on everything except the pain on his bare soles and how they felt like he was walking on top of burning coals. But still, it must be a mother’s instinct that made Rogue turned her head towards her only son, anguish clouding her usually bright and tender expression._

_Saying nothing, Rogue put one of her guns in its holster and picked Ace up. She placed Ace on top of an abandoned wooden barrel._

_Rogue smiled before she took the suitcase from Ace. She rolled the number on its lock and opened it. Rogue took out the cellphone inside and pressed_ call _on the only number saved in the phone. She kissed the top of Ace’s head while waiting for the line to connect._

_Rogue’s feet were bleeding. Ace saw that. And Ace knew very clearly that his mother hadn’t had time to treat her own wound. Ace didn’t even know if it was still bleeding or not, the deep crimson making it hard to guess._

_Ace figured the line had finally connected because his mother started talking._

_“I’d like to speak with Dragon-san.”_

“Hello, my name is Bello Betty. How can I help you—”

_“Please tell him, this is the Gol family speaking,” Rogue spoke calmly._

_There was a considerable moment of silence, before finally the voice from the other side changed into that of a man’s._ “This is Dragon speaking, _” he said._

_“We’ve been attacked,” Rogue began. “Roger is no longer with us.”_

“I’ll send Lindbergh there. He’s the closest to your location. We’ll be tracking your exact location through this phone call.”

_“We’ll be waiting. Don’t take too long, thank you,” Rogue said before she ended the phone call. The entire time, Ace was staring at her, expression blank, but Rogue could easily distinguish the weariness concealed by her son._

_Rogue put the phone back inside the suitcase, closed it, and then pulled Ace into her warm embrace. She pressed her cheek to Ace’s black hair, stroking it slowly with her fingers._

_“We’ll be okay, Ace. Mom promises.”_

_Ace nodded. He felt numb, but he didn’t doubt his mother. Not in the slightest._

_“Okay, Mom,” Ace said._

 

* * *

 

“Welcome home!” Rogue happily greets. She quickly hugs Ace who is smiling happily at her. Then, before Rogue can give her other son a warm hug as well, Luffy’s already jumping right at her direction and latching himself to her, shouting _Mom!_ with a wide grin.

Rogue laughs and tries to look past Luffy’s head. Her eyes lighten up when she sees another figure standing next to Ace. “Sabo-chan!” she calls.

Sabo waves lightly. “Hey, Mom,” he says with a grin.

A smile shows on Rogue’s face. “Let’s get inside, Boys. Come on.”

Luffy lets go of his hug. He carries his bag into the house, along with his two brothers. Luffy doesn’t waste his time and quickly climbs the stairs, half running to his room. Ace follows him with a snort, walking in a lot more normal pace towards his own room. Sabo chuckles seeing his brothers’ antics.

“You’re staying here, right?” Rogue asks. Sabo turns towards her, nodding once.

“Of course. Where else would I go, Mom?”

Rogue says nothing, only giving Sabo her kind smile. “After you place your belongings, would you like to take a peek at what we’ll be having for tonight’s special dinner?”

“Oh, _absolutely_ ,” Sabo answers.

Sabo walks upstairs. He goes to Ace’s room and knocks on the door.

“Ace?”

Ace opens the door immediately. “Come in,” he says and gestures Sabo to enter his room. Sabo gets in and leans his suitcase to the wall.

“I’m going to help Mom prepare everything. Are you coming?” Sabo asks.

Ace shakes his head. “Later. I’ve got to check my group’s lab report one more time before uploading it. After that, I’ll join you,” he says.

Sabo nods. “Okay. See you downstairs, Ace,” he replies.

Ace curves a thin smile as Sabo leaves his room. And then, when Sabo is no longer in sight, he lets out a long sigh. Ace ruffles his hair, clicking his tongue in frustration.

“This is bad,” he mutters under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Dinner is fun. But really, anything is fun if there’s Rogue’s cooking on the table. After helping Rogue decorate with Luffy and taking care of the dirty cooking tools, eating together like this easily restores Ace’s energy.

Stories are exchanged and thrown one after another. He already knows most of Sabo and Luffy’s stories. But still, the smallest details told tonight, things Ace hasn’t heard of, can still draw a grin from him.

“Congratulation on your recent win, Ace,” Dragon says.

Ace blinks, and the laughs shortly. “Dad, you’ve congratulated me already!”

Dragon smiles. “But not in person yet. So proud of you. Your Mom here squealed in delight when she heard your paper placed first.”

Rogue elbows Dragon. “That’s a bit exaggerating, Dragon,” she protests.

“I squealed in delight!” Luffy shouts. “Me and Sabo were practically bouncing in our seat when we saw Ace’s newest upload,” he adds with a wide, happy grin.

“Oh, come ooon. It was not the first time I won something!” Ace counters.

“Yeah, but you still got the money. More money means more food for us.” Luffy sticks out his tongue. Rogue tries to stifle her laugh, whereas Sabo and Dragon already laughs openly.

Ace rolls his eyes. “I’m disowning you, Lu,” he grumbles.

“Nooo!” Luffy quickly says. “Don’t!”

“Boys, let’s finish the food first, shall we?” Rogue offers. “And then, we can continue our chat together.”

In unison, three different kind of voice answers Rogue with an _Okaaay._

After dinner, in between cleaning the dining room and washing the dishes, the five of them continue to fill each other in what they were doing while being separated by the sea. A several classic songs and dances between Rogue and Dragon—and Ace and Luffy and Sabo and it’s pretty much just everyone dancing with everyone, really—later, both Dragon and Rogue finally call it a night.

“You all will be leaving tomorrow morning. It’s better for us to rest now,” Dragon says.

“But before that,” Luffy starts, “we need to take a picture together! To commemorate this anniversary!”

“Ah, yes. We forgot to take one last year,” Rogue says with a sigh.

Sabo smiles and pulls out his phone. “I’ll take it,” he says.

“What?” Ace immediately frowns. “No. You have to be in the picture as well, Sabo,” he insists.

“No, I don’t, Ace,” Sabo patiently tells Ace. “Go, get a good pose for the photo.” He shoos Ace away.

 _“No,”_ Ace states, voice firm and expression showing how his mind can’t be changed. Sabo is about to open his mouth and protests when suddenly, Luffy claps his hands.

“Guys! I’ll just get my tripod. Wait a sec!” Luffy quickly runs upstairs to get said thing. Sabo blinks and glances at Ace. His brother is still staring determinedly at him, arms crossed on the front of his chest.

Rogue steps beside Sabo and pats Sabo’s shoulder softly. “Ace’s right, Sabo-chan. You’re no less of a son to me and Dragon. Let’s wait for Luffy-kun, okay?”

Sabo sighs. But in the end, a small smile shows up on his face. “Okay,” he says.

Right after Luffy comes back, he sets up the tripod and his camera. He sets the timer and half runs towards the rest of the family, who is already standing on their respective positions. Luffy counts down once he sees the red light from his camera. Not long after that, the photo is taken. Luffy quickly walks towards the tripod and sees the picture on his camera screen.

“It’s good!” Luffy exclaims, raising his thumb up to the air.

Rogue and Dragon gives their _Good night and have a nice sleep_ before entering their room. And then, it’s just Luffy, Ace, and Sabo in the living room.

“To my room?” Luffy offers. “I have to move the picture to my computer first~”

“Sounds good,” Sabo says with a smile. He glances at Ace, who just shrugs as his response. Afterwards, the three of them climbs up the stairs and walks inside Luffy’s room.

Luffy sits down on the chair in front of his desk. He turns on his computer, tapping on his desk while waiting for the computer screen to light up. At the same time, Ace just drops down with a loud thud on the bed. Seeing this, a small smile works its way to Sabo’s face.

Sabo joins Ace on the bed, sitting on the area Ace currently isn’t occupying.

“This room doesn’t change much, does it?” Sabo asks rhetorically. Luffy flashes a bright smile as his response.

Several minutes later, Luffy breaks the silence of the room, saying, “Check the family group!”

Ace rolls his body, making it face the ceiling. He takes out his phone and checks the photo Luffy just sent to the family chat group. A photo of his Mom, Dad, and his precious brothers. Everybody was smiling when the photo was taken.

Ace does nothing to stop the smile that’s threatening to bloom on his face.

“Ten years of marriage, huh,” Sabo remarks. “It sure is wonderful.”

Ace notices how happy Rogue and Dragon in the photo, standing side by side, and of course, they are happy as well in reality. Like Sabo said, it really is wonderful. A part of Ace can’t believe that these ten years had gone peacefully. It’s like it’s too good to be true.

And so, Ace nods, agreeing with a quiet _Yeah_ to his brother.

 

* * *

 

 _A short man picked them up with his car._ Someone from the Mink Tribe _, Ace thought. The mink dressed funnily, with long coat and a goggle around his hat, but he was so polite to both Ace and Rogue._

_“Ma’am,” the mink said. Rogue nodded once before she got inside the car with Ace._

_“Where will we be going?” Rogue asked._

_“I’ll accompany you and your son until we arrive at Goa. After that, my colleague, Betty, will be taking over, as the East Blue is her area of representative,” the mink answered. He glanced at Rogue who was sitting on the front seat._

_“I could get you and your son some medication first,” the mink offered._

_“Thank you, but do it when I see the plane we’ll be using, Lindbergh-san,” Rogue replied. Lindbergh nodded and didn’t say anything else during the road to the airplane waiting for Rogue and Ace._

_To Ace, everything after that happened both too fast and too slow. The flight to Goa was boring as hell, but afterwards, everything was so hectic. A short-haired woman picked them up as soon as they landed._

_“I’m truly sorry for your loss,” Lindbergh said before they parted ways, with him going back to somewhere in the South Blue._

_The woman—_ Betty, Ma’am _, she insisted to be called with—drove them to a house just outside the city border. The house was near a huge forest Ace could see from the car window._

_Once they got inside the house, there was a tall man and someone who looked like a doctor. The doctor treated both Rogue and Ace’s injuries, before he finally left the house, leaving only Ace, Rogue, and the stranger in the living room._

_“Dragon,” the man suddenly said, staring right at Ace’s eyes. “You must be Ace,” he added. Ace merely nodded._

_Then, the man turned his attention to Rogue. “Portgas,” he greeted._

_“Rogue is fine, Dragon-san,” Rogue said. Dragon responded with a quick nod._

_“Obviously, Roger had planned everything, huh,” Rogue said quietly._

_“Yes, he had.”_

_Rogue promptly closed her eyes. “He knew this would happen,” she said with a heavy voice._

_“Yes, but he never knew the exact time. He just asked me to prepare everything, in case….” Dragon didn’t continue his words, but Ace could already guess what the man was implying._

_“Then, why didn’t anyone help guard over the house? He was the Minister of Defence!” Rogue said, voice going a bit higher than before. Dragon was still sitting with a calm expression in front of her._

_“But his family also technically never existed. You both agreed to keep your marriage a secret, Rogue. To protect Ace, and for Roger, to protect you as well.”_

_Rogue balled her fist. She took a couple of deep breaths, before she gradually calmed down._

_“Do you know who did this?” Rogue asked._

_“I could only guess, because my people haven’t investigated this yet, but the most probable party would be his political opponents,” Dragon answered._

_“I thought so, too,” Rogue said, followed by a quiet sigh._

_“For now, we need you two to lay low. I’ll be taking care of Ace’s legal documents and registering him in the same school my son is going to.”_

_Ace widened his eyes and instantly stood up. His body shook with subdued rage, something he had been holding in ever since he saw Roger’s body dropped to the floor. “School? What? My father just died and the first thing you should be doing is catching his killer—"_

_“Ace,” Rogue warned, tone serious and demanding. Ace never heard his mother using this tone for his whole eight years living with her in this world. Nevertheless, Ace sat back down with a deep frown on his face._

_Rogue turned his attention back to Dragon. “Thank you. The last thing I want is_ this _destroying my son’s life,” she declared firmly._

_Rogue and Dragon talked some more before Dragon finally left the house, but Ace had already tuned out everything. It was like a part of his soul was left in his home, in Baterilla, along with the dead body of the father who wasn’t often home, but Ace would always, always—_

“Oh, Ace, I love you so—”

 _His father didn’t even get to finish his sentence._ What sort of a crappy fate was this?

_Ace looked down, and saw water dripping down his jaw. When he looked up, his mother was right in front of him, gathering him into her arms, only hugging him tightly and saying nothing._

 

* * *

 

_Days after that were, well, just a blur to Ace. He attended school on weekdays and spent weekend with his mother, or simply playing around the neighborhood—which only consisted of trees, trees, and more trees—until his mother picked him up. One thing Ace found he quite like was trying to make a fire using sticks in his spare time._

_Today, Ace woke up much earlier than usual. He just couldn’t sleep at all. Ace was about to call for his mother when he saw an elderly man walked inside the house, accompanied by his mother. Ace didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to hide himself behind the wall of the kitchen. Far enough from being seen, but still within earshot._

_“Rear Admiral,” the old man greeted._

What?

_Rogue nodded. “Vice Admiral,” she replied._

Huh? His mother…?

_“Just call me Garp,” the man said with a friendly smile._

_Rogue gestured the man to sit before replying, “Then, you can call me Rogue, too, Garp-san.”_

_Ace knew at_ that night _, his mother was a total badass, using a gun like that. But he never knew…._

_“I came here to tell you about the state of the investigation,” Garp said._

_“What about it?”_

_“The local police said that it was a robbery gone wrong,” Garp answered, expression showing his disappointment._

_Rogue’s eyes widened. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard of! We all know that was a clear assassination. How could—how was it even the local police’s jurisdiction? It should’ve been handled by the Cipher!” she half shouted._

_Garp tried to get Rogue to calm down. “I know,_ we _know that. But I, too, couldn’t do anything, Rogue.”_

 _“This should’ve gone to the Cipher Pol directly. Those agents are a_ lot _better than the local police,” Rogue said, tone sharp and expression hard._

_“Last I heard, Sengoku’s son is taking up this case,” Dragon said suddenly, leaning to the wall next to the door. Garp stared at Dragon, mouth agape._

_“It’s supposed to be a classified information, Dragon!” Garp barked._

_Dragon frowned deeply. “Father, Rogue has a right to know. She was Roger’s wife. She_ saw _her husband died in front of her, assassinated, no less. Besides, she was no longer a Marine official for years.”_

_“But still—”_

_Rogue paid Garp no mind and narrowed her eyes. “Donquixote?” she asked Dragon._

_Dragon nodded. “He’s smart. He knows what he’s doing.”_

_“He’s too young,” Rogue stated._

_“And so were you, when you became the Rear Admiral,” Dragon replied. This response made Rogue sigh._

_“What about the description of one of the shooter? I gave a clear one to the sketching artist.”_

_“Nothing comes up so far. Sorry, Rogue,” Dragon answered. Rogue rubbed her forehead, muttering a quiet_ Of course _._

_They probably continued their conversation, but Ace was already walking out of the house using the back door. He let his feet bring him to the forest, deeper than the area he usually visited. The sound of his mother, Dragon, and that old men filled his head. It had been a month, and yet his father’s killer hadn’t been caught yet. It was like they never tried at all._

_Ace balled his fist._

_He continued to walk until he felt like it was time to rest a little. Ace sat on the forest floor and leaned against a tree trunk. When he looked up, he saw a blond-haired boy sitting on a branch of a tree in front of him. Ace squinted his eyes, and then something flashed over his mind._

_“I know you! You are in my class!” he exclaimed, pointing his finger to said boy._

_The boy blinked, before pointing back at Ace. “You are in my class too!” he replied before climbing down the tree. The boy walked towards Ace until he was standing right in front of Ace._

_“Why aren’t you in the class now?” the boy asked._

_“Why aren’t_ you _in the class now?” Ace asked back. The boy only grinned in response._

_“Had a disagreement with my parents. I ran here instead,” the boy explained._

_Ace scoffed. “You shouldn’t do that. Listen to your parents.”_

_The blond boy merely laughed. “Can’t do that, sorry,” he said, staring at Ace closely. Then, his face lighted up suddenly. “You’re Portgas D. Ace, right? You are always so quiet in the class.”_

_“Don’t care about the class.” Ace shrugged. “Who are you again?”_

_A smile showed on the boy’s face. He extended his hand towards Ace. “Sabo,” he said. “School sometimes sucks. And it can also be so boring at times.”_

_Ace snorted, but he can’t help smiling as well. “Glad you share my opinion.”_

 

* * *

 

_The event back in the forest was the beginning of his friendship—and later, brotherhood—with Sabo. Luffy joined a year after that, when Ace’s mother started coming to Dragon’s house in the city more often to talk about the investigation, or her planning in life with Ace._

_That was probably when the two of them, Rogue and Dragon, started to fall in love with each other._

_Ace knew that Dragon was a busy man. He tried to tell his mother, what if Dragon wasn’t home enough, just like what Roger did. Rogue listened, but Ace had a hunch that his mother didn’t really care. But the thing is, Dragon_ always _made a time for Rogue. And, really, not only for Rogue. Dragon often spared his time to listen to Ace’s stories, about how he was doing in school, about the friends he made._

_He introduced Ace to Luffy—or, Luffy to Ace, actually, so that Luffy could have more friends. A big mistake, because years later, they would be attached to each other like a glue. Not before many shoutings and cryings—on Luffy’s part, of course—first._

_One day, Ace saw Dragon giving Rogue a bouquet of flowers. He heard his mother talking about opening a flower shop, which Dragon would gladly help with._

_It had been three years since the death of his father, and Ace never saw Rogue this_ happy _._

_Ace sighed. His mother was happy. That was what really mattered._

_At night, Ace walked towards Rogue who was reading in the living room of their safehouse. He sat next to her._

_“Mom,” Ace began. Rogue stopped reading and turned her head towards Ace._

_“Yes, Ace?”_

_“Just go out with Dragon. I know you want it,” Ace said. Rogue looked taken aback for a moment, her cheeks heating up slightly. She absentmindedly touched the wedding band around her ring finger._

_“What makes you say that?” she asked._

_“I can see it clearly, Mom. Just—just do it. It’s been three years. I’m sure Father would want you to move on,” Ace answered quietly._

_Rogue hummed, and then exhaled softly. “I miss your father, Ace,” she said._

_Ace looked down to his legs, rocking them back and forth. “I … miss him too,” he admitted._

_The next second, Ace was in his mother’s embrace. Rogue buried her face against Ace’s head, saying nothing. A moment later, Ace could feel the shaking from his mother’s body. It was not a great one, but he could still feel it. Slowly, Ace hugged Rogue back._

_Three years after the death of Gol D. Roger, and that was the first time Ace saw his mother crying in sorrow, baring her grief to her one and only son, the only family left for each other._

 

* * *

 

Ace is woken up from his nostalgia by a touch to his arm. Sabo smiles at him, but his blue eyes showing a carefully concealed worry. “Ace?” Sabo asks.

Ace blinks several times. “Uh—what did I miss?” he asks back.

Sabo shrugs. “We were just talking about the past. Remember when Luffy first met us? That was quite a disaster,” he says, chuckling lightly.

Ace snorts. “Yeah. This brat tried to follow us to the forest, crying like crazy when he said that he didn’t remember how to get back home. What a crybaby.”

“Hey!” Luffy protests instantly. “I was nine!”

Sabo laughs. “It’s okay, Lu. It’s all in the past. Right, Ace?” he asks as he looks at Ace.

Ace is staring at Sabo, observing the expression on Sabo’s face and finding himself lost, once again, in the vast sky that is Sabo’s blue eyes. Trying to shake himself out of his thinking, Ace tries to focus on something else—only to find himself failing because his attention instead drops down to Sabo’s lips.

_He had kissed his brother. His brother was awake enough for him to feel the kiss._

_Stupid._

“Ace…?”

Ace gets down from the bed. “I’m going to sleep first. We have a morning flight. Night, Brothers,” he says, back turned towards Luffy and Sabo, as he walks out of Luffy’s room.

The door closes quietly. There are only two people in the room.

Luffy frowns. “What was that?” he asks, voice showing his confusion.

Sabo brings his thumb to his lips, pressing softly there. His gaze is fixed on the floor, seeing but not seeing. In the back of his mind, he can still feel Ace’s chapped lips on his.

In the end, this is the answer he gives Luffy:

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Rogue has just finished hugging her youngest son when Ace finished tying his shoelaces. He wears his backpack, eyes glancing at Sabo who is descending down the stairs with his small suitcase.

Sabo didn’t go to his room to sleep like he usually does when he’s sleeping over in this house. Sabo chose to sleep with Luffy, although his brother often complains to him, although jokingly, about how a crazy cuddler Luffy is. But what’s most dire is that Sabo must’ve known where did Ace’s gaze go last night. His brother is a keen observer. Smart, clever, _his Sabo—_

Sabo’s eyes land on Ace’s face.

Ace is the one who turns his head away first.

Sabo says nothing, as he leaves the house first after bidding farewell to Rogue. Ace silently bites his lips, and not even Luffy’s loud goodbyes can take his mind off this matter.

Right before Ace leaves the house, Rogue holds his arm. Ace turns his head towards his mother. “Mom?” he questions.

“What is happening between you and Sabo-chan? Ever since you two arrived here, I’ve seen how you avoid him. And he certainly didn’t appreciate you turning your head away like that near the door just now, Ace.”

Ace opens his mouth—and he almost, _almost_ wants to tell his mother everything right then and there, but he knows and remembers how Rogue has always been there for him, and no, _no_ , he would no longer burden her with anything, much less something like this, something that was his own fault—but quickly closes it again. He gives Rogue a small smile instead.

“Nah, it’s nothing, Mom. We’ll sort it out,” he says determinedly, though it feels like he is telling a lie.

Rogue hugs him one more time, before giving her usual smile. “I hope you will, Ace,” she says.

Afterwards, Ace gets inside the car Dragon will use to drive them to the airport. Sabo and Luffy are sitting on the back, so that leaves Ace with the front seat. Ace glances at the rearview mirror. Sabo is looking outside the window, jaw propped in the palm of his right hand.

Ace sighs. Hopefully, he can really sort this out once they’re back in Sabaody.

 

* * *

 

" _Are you really gonna love me when I'm gone? With all my thoughts and all my faults. Are you really gonna need me when I'm gone? I fear you won't, I fear you don't. And it echoes when I breathe, until all you see is my ghost.”_

[  **I Of the Storm** — Of Monsters and Men ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we feel like the first chapter is a misdirection, lol. yeah, we'll be dealing with the one piece's world and its lore. in a modern au format, hahaha~ sorry for this late update. thank you so much for the enthusiast responses! please, continue to support this story. we hope you enjoy this chapter. :)


	3. Left Behind

**1.03**

**Left Behind**

 

* * *

 

“So, you won’t be coming home tonight?”

_“I can’t! The art exhibition is getting closer. My team and I need to get an A for this.”_

Sabo sighs. Just from the sound coming out of his mobile phone, Sabo can already guess how hectic the situation at Luffy’s faculty is. He doesn’t even need to ask about the state the Faculty of Art and Design’s lobby must be in now. _Total disarray, chaos even on the farthest corner._ Sabo is one hundred percent sure of that.

“Okay. Don’t forget to eat your dinner, Lu. It’s already half past seven,” he reminds.

An insistent _Luffy!_ makes it to Sabo’s ear. He sighs again. It’s probably one of Luffy’s friend calling for his presence.

“Go help your friend. But after that, find something to eat,” Sabo says. _“Immediately,_ ” he adds with a more demanding tone than before.

_“Will do. Don’t fight with Ace when I’m not home, Sabo! I mean it!”_

Sabo blinks twice. He opens his mouth, ready to voice his refute, but the line is dead already.

“What the hell, Lu…,” Sabo mutters. He pulls his phone away from his ear. Since the call has ended, the screen goes back to showing Sabo’s wallpaper: a picture of Ace, Luffy, and himself on his and Ace’s graduation day. They were all smiling widely to the camera, happiness carved on their face. Sabo remembers, Ace and him graduated on a bright summer day. The sky was almost cloudless at that time.

The picture was taken almost two years and three months ago, yet he never once changes his wallpaper. Luffy keeps bugging him about this. It’s not like they never took a picture again during that time. It’s just—

Sabo turns his gaze toward the wooden frame sitting silently next to the television. He walks closer to the picture and lifts it. Sabo traces the photo protected behind the frame’s glass with his thumb. It’s relatively new, around three months old only. Sabo’s unable to stop the tugging at the corners of his mouth. Images of Luffy’s gleeful expression and how wide Sabo were stretching the corner of his mouth— _it hurt his cheeks, yes_ —pop into his head.

Ace were grinning, too. He was standing beside Sabo when Luffy came to the house, joy and pride mixed together on his handsome face, before he got tackled to the living room’s sofa by a longing Luffy. And then, it was Sabo’s turn to be tackled. They talked a lot, and Sabo only remembers bits of it. However, the delight he felt at that time still lingers in the back of Sabo’s mind, once or twice surfacing again when he is in the mood for some nostalgia.

Like now, for example.

_Don’t fight with Ace._

The call wasn’t even about that oldest brother. Sabo can’t even comprehend what Luffy is trying to say. Although he’s been Luffy’s brother for ten years already, in some cases, he still can’t understand his little brother completely.

This is one of those cases.

Ace and him are totally not fighting. Even if they are, there must be something causing it. As far as Sabo knows, Ace and him are not having any arguments in regard to anything as of now.

Sabo stares at Ace’s face in the picture. His gaze softens, and then he smiles slightly. Ace grew up to be the confident and admirable man that he is, a far cry from the resentful and rude boy Sabo first met inside a forest in Goa all those years ago.

And yet, that same person Sabo calls as his own brother refused to look at him back at his own parents’ house.

These past days, Sabo kept asking himself: _What went wrong?_ Before the anniversary, nothing alarming happened. They were being their own selves. The closest to an argument they had was that one time Ace mixed up his and Sabo’s laundries, which ended up with a bright red stain on Sabo’s white shirt. He chided Ace for that, but once Ace apologized, explaining how he probably was too exhausted when he did that, Sabo dropped the subject instantly.

Sabo is not a heartless person. He knows Ace lately stayed up so late because of his current research, even spending his nights inside the laboratorium when the situation requires for it. It was just a shirt. Sabo didn’t need to bring it up again.

Even that shouldn’t be enough for Ace to turn his head away when Sabo looked him in the eye.

The only time Ace was really mad at him, that Sabo could think of, was probably when—

Sabo exhales quietly.

Everytime Luffy asks him to change his wallpaper, he always says that he will change it once he graduates. That the wallpaper is to motivate him to keep going forward.

While it’s not wrong, it’s not exactly true either.

The picture of him at his end of high school year, hair still so short and gaze concealing a carefully-hidden burden, serves as his reminder to never again leave both of his brothers without a single word. Sabo had his reasons. There were plenty of them, actually. Still, he felt sorry for the shock, the confusion, the anger, and the pitless worry both Luffy and Ace must’ve endured.

A year of silence. Probably the only time Ace was genuinely mad at him.

Sabo rubs his face. So _exhausted_. He should stop spending his free time to muse about this. Instead, he needs to have a nice, long rest.

Sabo looks at the living room’s clock. _Fifteen minutes until eight._ Ace hasn’t come home yet.

Sabo places the wooden frame back to its place. He is about to press _Call_ when he hears the sound of the door being opened.

“I’m home,” Ace mutters, taking off his shoes quickly.

“Welcome home,” Sabo replies. He watches Ace shrugging his coat and folding it carelessly. “I was about to call you,” Sabo admits.

Ace flashes Sabo a quick smile. “Don’t need to,” he says.

“I thought you would be staying up in your lab.”

Ace shakes his head. “Marco told me to just go home and study for my exam. There’s still time before the deadline anyway.”

Sabo raises an eyebrow. “Usually, you would be insisting on finishing your project,” he responds.

Ace merely shrugs. “Too tired for that now,” he says shortly.

Sabo smiles sideways. “Third year is that crazy, huh,” he comments. Ace glances at Sabo, lips quirk upward in response. He pats Sabo’s shoulder twice.

“Don’t worry, Sabo. I’ll get the hang of it eventually,” Ace says. Then, he leaves Sabo and goes straight to his room, taking out fresh clothes and bringing them to the bathroom with him.

Sabo follows Ace’s back until it disappears behind the door of their bathroom. The blond lets out a soft sigh. Sabo knows very clearly that Ace is just tired, that his brother and best friend doesn’t purposely act dismissively just because.

Still, Sabo can’t shake the feeling of déjà vu crawling toward his heart, crawling beneath his skin, leaving the worst possible sensation ever. After all, this isn’t the first time he sees Ace’s back turned on him.

Sabo claps his palms against both of his cheeks. _Don’t think about unnecessary things_ , he reminds himself. Sabo takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. He decides to walk toward the bathroom and knocks on its door.

“Ace, have you eaten dinner?”

An urgent _No!_ is heard from inside the bathroom. Sabo chuckles. His brother’s attitude regarding food, truly, never changes.

“I’ll warm up some pasta,” Sabo responds. There’s a hurried sound of footsteps and suddenly, the bathroom door is opened slightly. Ace’s head emerges from behind the door, hair still wet and lathered with shampoo.

“The one with minced meat in its sauce?” Ace asks with a hungry and excited gleam in his eyes. That reaction causes a giggle to escape Sabo’s lips.

“Yes, that one. Go finish your shower. I will have it ready in a couple of minutes,” Sabo answers. Ace flashes a quick grin before going back inside the bathroom to finish taking his bath.

Sabo walks toward the kitchen in a couple of strides. He does nothing to stop the blooming grin on his face. _Yeah, Ace is still the same brother he knows all these years_. And although the way Ace acted when he arrived at home earlier is still bugging him, Sabo chooses to let it slide. Tiredness can do that to people, after all.

 

* * *

 

**_Two Years and Three Months Earlier…._ **

_“You won’t forget to text me, right?”_

_Ace turned his head to his left side, grinning widely at the person who was accompanying him. “I will even call you, Sabo,” he answered._

_Sabo chuckled. “Of course,” he said as he patted Ace’s shoulder once. The airport gate separating those who would board the airplane and those who were only escorting them was now right in front of Ace and Sabo. A thin smile worked its way to Sabo’s lips._

_“This is not goodbye, Ace,” Sabo spoke._

_This time, it was Ace’s turn to break into a soft laugh. “No, silly. We’ll see each other again soon.”_

_Sabo stared at his sworn brother and best friend, trying to imprint all of Ace’s physical features deep in his mind. The cool, beginning of autumn’s breeze swayed Ace’s black hair. His vibrant red eyes burnt with determination and passion, ready to take on new challenges in an island far, far away from their hometown. Sabo took everything in front of him greedily as he seared it in his memory._

_Because this might be the last time he saw his brother, his best friend for ten years._

_But Sabo said nothing. Instead, he gave Ace his widest grin, blue eyes gleamed with pride and joy, and hugged Ace tightly. Sabo buried his face into the crook of Ace’s neck, closing his eyes and just—_

_Because for him, this was goodbye._

_“I will miss you, Brother,” Sabo expressed. Ace stilled for a moment, before finally stroking Sabo’s short blond hair. He returned Sabo’s hug with his other hand._

_“Me too. Let’s contact each other immediately after I land.”_

_Sabo nodded. They stayed at their position for some time. Then, Ace pulled away, albeit reluctantly._

_Ace smiled at Sabo. “I’ll come home on long holidays. We can trade stories at that time,” he said._

_Sabo smiled back. “Can’t wait.”_

_Ace hugged Sabo once more, only for a few, fleeting seconds. He grabbed the handle of his suitcases and started pulling them toward the automatic gate. When the gate opened, Ace looked behind to wave with the biggest smile he could form. Sabo waved back, still with an upward curve on his lips._

_Several seconds later, Ace turned his body and walked straight. Sabo could no longer see Ace’s face, only his confident posture and straight back._

_Then, eventually, there were only Sabo and his phone on his tight grip. Ace was no longer in his line of vision. Without Luffy accompanying Ace to the airport due to his exam at school, Sabo was left alone. He was just another man standing inside the place where hellos and goodbyes were traded, not the slightest bit more special than everybody coming out and going in to the airport._

_Sabo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried his hardest not to cry. This was his decision and he would never back down from it. The next minute, Sabo opened his eyes. He left the airport, breathing already calm and even again as he clinged to the memory of his recent goodbye with Portgas D. Ace._

_After making sure that Ace had already arrived safely at Sabaody, Sabo took out his SIM card. He replaced it with another card that he already prepared, a card with numbers that neither Ace nor Luffy had. Sabo’s initial SIM card was placed inside his drawer, neatly hidden from his sight to prevent himself from using it back._

_Yet, when Sabo was sitting on his swivel chair, staring at the white walls of his too-quiet, too-silent room, he felt this pressing_ urge _to just insert back his original SIM card and type. Ask. How was Ace doing? Had he made new friends yet? What about Luffy? Was he able to follow his classes this year?_

_Sabo took a deep breath, balled his fist, and steeled his resolve._

No _. This was all his decision. The moment he decided to sever all his contacts with his friends from his school days, there was no turning back. It was all for himself, a year later from now. Ignoring the creeping hollowness inside his heart, Sabo exhaled a long sigh._

_He could do this._

 

* * *

_In actuality, it was easier being said than done._

_The situation Sabo was in was like this:_

_Ace got accepted at the university he (and Sabo, secretly) wanted to go to. One of the best, one of the most critically-acclaimed university in this world, and Ace managed to do that. Sabo knew how hard Ace worked for that, suppressing his yawns everytime Sabo and him studied together. He would never blame Ace for leaving him behind in Goa. After all, it was Sabo’s own decision to stay in their home island and entered their local university._

_Although Ace had persuaded Sabo to follow him, Sabo stood firm with his decision. And when Sabo had made his choice, not even Portgas D. Ace, his brother and best friend, could change his mind. Besides, according to Sabo’s argument, he would be close to Luffy to check on their little brother. So that Ace wouldn’t worry to much, so he would be able to focus on his study entirely._

_If only it was that simple. The truth was, the reason why Sabo stayed behind was that deep down, even though his scar throbbed imaginarily, he still wanted his parents’ approval. Acceptance. That he was not a complete failure, no matter how many times his brothers and their family had tried to remind him. That if he followed their wish for him to study someplace they could oversee, they would stop acting like he never did anything worthy to be proud of._

_They didn’t. His damned biological parents kept ranting on, and on, and on, about how in the future, their son could marry the daughter of some wealthy businessman. About the connections he needed to establish and things that made Sabo only want to throw up._

_Like he was never a child, only a commodity preserved for future selfish dreams._

_Sabo thought he could deal with this. He was still human, after all. A_ child, _yearning for their parents’ love. That maybe, if he fulfilled everything they wanted, they would eventually change their attitude toward him._

_They didn’t. And he couldn’t, not anymore._

_Sabo was glad that his rational side of brain told him to study for the next year’s entrace exam. That was why he cut all of his contacts with everyone. Sabo wanted to focus on his study and didn’t want to worry Ace and Luffy about the situation he was in._

_Six months into his plan, hair longer than the haircut he usually had, his father slapped Sabo so hard until he fell down to the floor._

_Sabo’s cheek hurt so much, but it was nothing compared to burning sensation around the left side of his face. His scar had long healed, and yet, Sabo felt like he was reliving that damn scorching pain all over again._

_“Your appearance is a disgrace to our family. You’re looking even more like that bad-influencer boy you call a friend,” Sabo’s father said disdainfully._

_Sabo felt his blood boil, felt the bubbling rage and anger almost bursting out of his throat, but he squashed them all down with a long, deep breath. He just regarded his father with a flat stare, saying_ Yes, Father _monotonely. Sabo couldn’t risk lashing out, couldn’t risk exposing all of his plans, including trying the next year’s entrance exam and getting the scholarship Monkey D. Dragon’s foundation provided every year._

_“Why did I have to have a son like you again?” Sabo heard his father mutter. He inhaled deeply and said nothing._

_Calmly, Sabo walked upstairs to his room. All week, he always tried to go to college before his parents woke up and went back home when they all had already fallen asleep. Studying for the entrace exam, for his current major even though he hated it; going to the gym; anything to pass the time. Guess today was his unlucky day._

_Sabo locked his room and fell down to his bed. He rubbed his cheek. Hopefully, the inevitable mark there would be gone in no time._

_Sighing, Sabo took out his phone. He typed_ Portgas _on his contact search, only to realize, stupidly, that Ace’s number was gone along with the SIM card used to store it._

_Sabo chuckled. And then laughed loudly, laughed so hard until he didn’t even realize the tears streaming down his cheek. Perhaps it was due to the numbness, or maybe it was because of the emptiness he had to live through day by day. Sabo didn’t even register the fact that he was crying himself to sleep, if not for the residue wetness he found on his pillow when he woke up an hour later._

_As Sabo sat up, blue eyes dull and room too quiet for his liking, a thought crossed his mind._

I miss you, Ace. If only you were here.

 

* * *

Ace throws his butt to the sofa with a loud sigh. “Sabo~ Are you not done yet?” he asks.

From the kitchen, Sabo laughs. “Wait, I’m going to bring the plate to you,” he says as he walks toward Ace. Sabo sits next to Ace and hands the pasta plate to his brother.

“There. Go and clean it up.”

Ace flashes his grin before starting to eat his meal. Beside him, Sabo eats in a much more normal pace.

“Hey, Sabo. Luffy’s not coming home tonight?” Ace asks in the middle of eating. Sabo slaps his arm lightly to remind Ace to finish his food first before talking.

“Nah. He is taking care of his exhibition. Probably, he’ll just fall asleep in his faculty at midnight,” Sabo answers. Ace nods twice, showing his understanding.

“You have to take a rest as well, Ace. You’ve been sleeping late and waking up so early these days.”

Ace smiles sideways. “Said the chief of his department~”

Sabo responds with a nervous laugh. “Ugh, don’t follow my bad habit, Ace.”

Ace shrugs. “The life of college students,” he simply says.

Sabo sighs, and then smiles thinly. He finishes his food and sets the plate down to the table in front of their sofa. Sabo then leans his side to the backrest, places his elbow on top of it, and props his cheek on his palm. He stares at Ace quietly, impassively.

Ace, who already finished eating before Sabo, senses his brother’s gaze. He turns his face towards Sabo. “What’s up, Brother?” Ace asks, slightly frowning.

Sabo shakes his head. “Nothing. Just reminded of something unpleasant,” he admits.

Ace’s expression quickly changes. He shifts closer to Sabo and cups both of Sabo’s cheeks. “Hey,” he starts. “You’re not going back to that shitty house again, you hear me? My home is your home as well. I’m sure Mom and Dad would agree with me, let alone Luffy. You’d never have to go back there. Hell, as far as I know, you can be a permanent resident there once we graduate.”

Sabo stares right at Ace’s eyes. Feels the burning determination there, the supportive warmth they provide. Sabo couldn’t stop the forming of smile on his lips.

“Thanks,” he says in the end. Ace quirks a smile, seemingly satisfied with Sabo’s answer.

They stay like that for the next few seconds. Ace’s palms are still there, holding Sabo’s cheeks. For a split second, as his eyes gradually close, Sabo almost wishes for them to start caressing his cheeks.

Then, something comes up in his mind and makes Sabo frown.

“Hey, Ace. Why did you turn you turn your eyes away from me when we were just leaving your house? Did I do something wrong?”

Like he’s touching a cold surface, Ace lets go of Sabo’s cheeks. “I—uh—nothing. Just … forget about it, okay?”

Sabo looks like he is about to protest, but Ace has already stood up. “I’ll wash the dishes,” Ace says, taking the dirty plates and eating utensils with him to the sink.

“Ace—”

Sabo’s call falls on deaf ears. Ace just pretends to not hear him and washes the dishes. Afterwards, Ace bids Sabo goodnight and goes to his own room, leaving Sabo alone at the living room, still dumbfounded and bewildered.

Sabo frowns deeply. To the silent living room, he mutters, “What the hell…?”

 

* * *

 

 _Ace let out a long sigh. The end of his holiday meant going back to reality, which was the big and empty house his grandfather let him borrow during his college days. He still had to wait for another year before Luffy could join him here._ If _his little brother managed to get his ass over his university, that was._

_This lonely feeling should never emerge if only Sabo went to the his university, too._

_Ace clicked his tongue._ Sabo _. His brother and best friend; might as well became former brother and best friend, because he never had a contact with that blond guy anymore._

_Ace exhaled harshly. At first, when Sabo stopped replying his chats, whether in personal message or in their group together with Luffy, he thought that Sabo was so busy with his new campus life. Sabo was a brilliant and friendly student. Surely, he would already have many activities there, joining organizations or committees alike._

_But then, a week passed. Two. Three. A month passed, and then two, and still no contact made from Sabo. From wondering in confusion, Ace was gradually consumed by anger. Did this mean Sabo wanted to forget everything about him and Luffy? Years of memories flushed down the drain just like that?_

_Though Ace started to snap everytime Luffy mentioned about Sabo in his calls, his little brother never stopped worrying about Sabo. Once, Luffy told him that he went to Sabo’s house, only to come home empty-handed and wet to his toes because Sabo’s mother chased him away by dropping a full bucket of water from the second floor._

_On the sixth month of Sabo’s absence in his life, Ace started to worry as well. Even Sabo’s friends at his major, from what Luffy told him, only saw Sabo during classes. Nothing more, nothing less. Was it because his parents confined him to their house when Sabo was not in college?_

_It truly was a scary thought, because Ace still remembered the faint blue mark on Sabo’s upper arm when he saw him at school, just a day after Sabo came home late from studying together with Ace._

_Ten months after their separation at the airport, Ace gritted his teeth in the middle of his class and wished that he persuaded Sabo harder to enroll in his university, too. He shouldn’t have hoped that Sabo’s parents would change. He should have accepted that not all people were suitable to be parents like his parents were, should have accepted the fact that his brother and best friend was born into the one of the shittiest household ever._

_During his holiday, Ace tried to visit Sabo’s house and encountered the same fate Luffy had gone through. Ace narrowly avoided the stones Sabo’s father threw at him. He also used all of his self-restraint to not lash out when that bastard called his mother a whore, for it might complicate Sabo’s life in Goa the moment he flew to Sabaody again._

_Ace was about to sit down on the living room’s sofa, after hauling his suitcase back to his room, when the doorbell rang. He sighed as he walked toward the door. As far as Ace knew, he was not expecting a guest at this time of the day._

_Ace opened the door with a scowl on his face. “Who—"_

_There’s a handsome man with jaw-length wavy blond hair and a scar around his left eye. The man was smiling happily. He had broad shoulders and a firm posture, totally looking at ease with himself. Those familiar blue eyes, the color shown on Sabaody’s cloudless days, made Ace widen his eyes. Ace would never forget all of those features, even when they were separated for a year-long._

_"Hello, Ace. I hope you're doing well."_

_Ace blinked once, twice. Thrice. Several times. He stared at the man in front of him from head to toe with a complete disbelief. “Sabo…?”_

_Sabo grinned widely. "Yes, that brother of yours,” he said._

_Ace gasped, and then his face brightened instantly. “Sabo—!” he shouted, arms already extended and ready to pull Sabo into his embrace. Ace stopped momentarily, the feeling of betrayal surfacing suddenly, but he completely ignored it and just hugged Sabo tightly._

_Because, after all, this was his_ brother _, someone he longed to meet this past year._

_Sabo merely laughed out loud. “I miss you too, Ace,” he said, even though Ace hadn’t said anything about that._

_Ace tightened his embrace. He could feel the difference in Sabo’s physical features compared to what he was like a year ago. Muscles filling at all the right places, longer hair, even the beam on his expression. Ace was not saying that Sabo wasn’t happy when he was in school with Ace and Luffy, but the Sabo in his arms now was just—_

_Just where the hell Sabo had been? What happened during the time of his disappearance? Why did he know nothing about any of this?_

_"I'm sure you have many questions for me,” Sabo said with a smaller smile. “I'll answer inside?"_

_Jokingly, Ace answered, "Once you get in, maybe I won't let you get out."_

_Sabo just replied with a calmer tone, "I'm counting on that. Besides, I need a place to stay anyway."_

_Ace widened his eyes. "You are staying? Here? In Sabaody? What—”_

_Sabo immediately raised his hand, chuckling quietly. "One question at a time, please."_

_Ace quickly pulled Sabo inside as well as helping Sabo to bring all of his belongings to the house. Afterwards, he pulled Sabo to the sofa to sit beside him. " So, Sabo, tell me. How...? Ah,_ why _first, isn't it? Or where? Where were you when Luffy and I went to your house?"_

 _"One question at a time, Ace," Sabo repeated, smiling slightly. "I'll answer that_ where _first. I was always on my campus' building. Didn't have anywhere to go, anyway. I loathe my house."_

_"Then," Ace began, "why didn't you go to see Luffy? Or call us, at the very least?”_

_Sabo sighed. "Ah, about that, I apologize. From the bottom of my heart. I was … trying to get a grip of myself. To focus on studying for the next year's entrance exam. But most importantly, I … want to find what I truly want, Ace. And—and I want to do it by myself. Sorry." By the end of his sentence, Sabo's expression turns to show how remorseful he was._

_Ace fell silent. After some moment, he asked quietly,  "Did you find it?"_

_Sabo gave Ace a soft smile. "I did," he said._

_“And what’s that?”_

_"Getting out of that house, that never cares about me, even though I have done everything I could to gain their approval. And to stop pretending to be their trophy, poster child."_

_Sabo ran his fingers through his now-longer strands of hair, still smiling softly. "I'm happier this way,” he concludes._

_Ace couldn’t help smiling. "I am sure you are. You look happier indeed."_

_Sabo regarded Ace with a long, serious look. "It's not like I wasn't happy when I was with you and Luffy. You know I was. It's just—it's a different kind of matter altogether. You know what I mean, right, Ace?"_

_"Of course, Sabo. Of course." Ace nodded and patted Sabo's shoulder twice. "Then, what do you mean by needing a place to stay?"_

_Sabo looked surprised. "Oh, your Dad hasn't told you?" Then, Sabo was chuckling. "Ah, certainly, he hasn't. I told him specifically to say nothing."_

_"Told me?" Ace snorted. "No, he hasn't. And I hate not knowing anything about you for a whole year."_

_Sabo sighed once more. "I'm sorry for that. I just—I don't want you two to know anything. I kinda want it to be a surprise? And also, minimalizing contact with you, Ace, makes it easier for me."_

_Ace raised his eyebrow. "Am I a distraction to you?"_

_"A little bit,” Sabo said. “But mostly, I don't want to be constantly reminded of how jealous I am of you. That would hinder me from studying for the entrance exam."_

_"Jea—wait." Ace narrowed his eyes. "Entrance exam?"_

_"Yeah, jealous. Of having a good family, being able to do what he wants to. Of being able to enter the college I've always wanted." Sabo shrugged. "But those things don't matter anymore."_

_Ace stared at Sabo for a few seconds before finally asking, "You can do what you want now? Does that mean…?"_

_Sabo grinned teasingly. "Oh, come on, Ace. You're a chemistry student. Surely, you know what I’ve been implying all the time with that entrance exam matter?"_

_Ace's face instantly lighted up. He circled one arm around Sabo's neck and started ruffling his best friend’s blond hair with his other hand. "Whoaaa, I can't believe it! Yes, yes!" Ace shouted in delight as he made a mess out of Sabo's hair._

_Sabo broke into a fit of laughter, voice filled with outright joy. He embraced Ace's back, hugging him tightly. "Political Science, Faculty of Social and Political Science Sabaody University. I'm going to study at the same place as you, Brother!" he told Ace, smiling until his eyes were closed._

_"I'm so proud of you!" Ace expressed. "Finally—wait. We should celebrate this!”_

_Sabo giggled. "A simple dinner would suffice, Ace. What matters is that I've got to spend my time with you, to make up for all the 365 days I spent without you."_

_"Okay, my treat,” Ace decided with a big smile. "What do you want to eat? And, oh—maybe you should spend most of your time with me for the rest of your life, too, Brother. To make it all up.”_

_"Get me some Sabaody's cuisine, will you? I want to familiarize myself with this place,” Sabo answered. Then, he brought his face closer to Ace. "Also, about the matter of spending most of my time for the rest of my life with you ... that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think so?" He chuckled lightly. "But, we'll see about that."_

_Ace grinned wickedly. "Isn't that something at least you can do? Ah~ You don't want your lover to get jealous?" he teased. "But you don't have one right now, so I can ask for it, right?"_

_Sabo laughed shortly. "I don't have one right now indeed. And I don't think I will be searching for one in the near future. I want to focus on my campus life—and getting back to my routine with my beloved brother." He winked at the end of his sentence._

_"Yeah, you really should do that." Ace moved his arms, hugged Sabo’s waist tightly, and sighed. "I thought I will be living alone here for another two years."_

_Sabo changed his position and circled his arms around Ace's neck. "Nah, you wouldn't survive another year without me, Ace," he said nonchalantly._

_Ace frowned. "You're right. It feels like I will be going crazy anytime soon if I keep living here alone."_

_"Figures." Sabo smiled as he stared right into Ace's vibrant red iris._

_Ace fell silent. He watched Sabo’s elated expression and how Sabo’s blue eyes shone with glee. "You really look happier now, Sabo," he muttered._

_"Your Dad said the same thing—ah. I forgot to say that I'm here thanks to your Dad. Or, to be precise, thanks to his foundation's scholarship. You know that my ... parents would never agree funding me here."_

_"Yeah, I know that." Ace smiled, patting Sabo's back thrice. "So, the fact that you left your family means that you're going to live with mine, right? You know, when we go back to Goa?"_

_"I guess. I'm practically the middle child in your family already, right?" Sabo gave Ace a smaller smile. "Besides, one of the term of condition for my scholarship is that I will work for your Dad after I graduate."_

_"Yes, but you don't live with us, like, everyday," Ace replied. Then, he laughed quietly. "He's a good person.”_

_Sabo nodded, agreeing with Ace. "He told me about the scholarship. But I_ did _fight tooth and nail to land a spot there. It was still a selection, after all. And your Dad is not the type to give a favor just because I'm his sons' brother."_

 _Ace ruffled Sabo's hair once again. "That's why I said that I'm_ so _proud of you. I really do, Sabo."_

_Sabo's gaze turned soft. He slightly tightened his arms around Ace's neck. "I miss you, Ace. I deeply, terribly, miss you," he admitted._

_Ace smiled. "I wonder how could you survive a year without me."_

_"Likewise. How_ could _you survive a year without me, Brother?"_

_Sighing, Ace answered, "Meeting new people, keeping myself busy…."_

_"Ah, I see." Sabo then looked down to Ace's body and noticed something. "Hey, Ace. What's on your arm?"_

_"Hm? What?" Ace asked and followed Sabo's gaze. "Oh. Just a tattoo, Sabo."_

_"Can I see?"_

_"Go ahead," Ace answered._

_Sabo let go of one of his arms from Ace's neck. He slightly pushed Ace's sleeve up and traced the tattoos on Ace's arm with his fingers. "It's your name, but … what is that crossed letter for?" he asked, face contorted with confusion._

_"Isn't it cool though?" Ace asked back instead, staring at Sabo who was looking at his upper arm._

_“It is. But it's not how your name is spelled, Ace." Sabo frowns._

_Ace hummed and let go of his hug. "How do I explain it…."_

_Sabo let go of his hug, too, and waited patiently for Ace's explanation._

_Finally, Ace said, "It's your name. Well," he paused, "your initial. The ‘S' is for Sabo."_

_Sabo blinked. "I—oh. Uhm…."_

_Ace merely stared at his brother, saying nothing._

_After a brief period of time, Sabo finally spoke, “It's because I left, right?"_

_"Well, basically, you never left, Sabo. You just … couldn't be found anywhere,” Ace replied._

_"On purpose," Sabo added._

_Ace shut up for few seconds before nodding. "Yeah."_

_Sabo touched the crossed 'S' on Ace's arm. He caressed it lightly with his thumb. "This is because you miss me?"_

_"I thought," Ace explained slowly, "that it could slightly represent you by my side. Maybe?" He laughed quietly. "Because all these years, you were always there, Sabo."_

_"And then, suddenly, I wasn't." Sabo quirked a thin smile._

_"Yeah…." Ace leaned his back on the backrest, still staring at Sabo. "I really miss you, Brother."_

_"I know. I miss you too." Sabo leaned to the backrest as well and moved closer toward Ace._

_Ace tugged the corner of his lips. "Does Luffy know that you're here?"_

_"Nooope! Should we send him a video of the two of us together?" Sabo faced Ace and grinned._

_Ace instantly laughed. "Most probably, he would just cry out loud."_

_Sabo’s smile thinned. "I never intend to hurt his feelings, but … I needed to do that this past year."_

_"I think he would definitely understand, Sabo."_

_"Hopefully. And also, this could motivate Lu to work his ass off to get in here with us."_

_"You're right." Ace started grinning again. "Wow, it will be amazing if all of us can live here together next year."_

_“The three of us again, living here together." Sabo's eyes began to light up in excitement._

_Ace sighed happily. "Can't wait."_

_"But for now, we've got a year together. Only us~"_

_Ace looked at his brother with a tender smile on his face. "You look happy,” he said once more._

_"I_ am _happy," Sabo said._

_Ace extended his hand to ruffle Sabo's hair again. "I like you with this hair, by the way. It’s easier to mess up."_

_Sabo blinked, and then chuckled. "Not because I look more handsome, hm, Ace?" he teased._

_"Hmm…." Ace pretends to think, fingers holding his jaw as he scrutinized Sabo's face. "Is this what people regard as ‘handsome’?"_

_"Oh, come on, Brother. Indulge me for a second," Sabo complained with a quick laugh._

_"But, Sabo, I need to keep my," Ace paused as he put on the most serious face he could muster, "honesty." And then, he broke into a short laugh a few seconds later._

_Ace’s reaction prompted Sabo to raise an eyebrow and fold his hands in front of his chest. "I almost forgot that you are this kind of person as well, Ace," Sabo said, sighing after he finished his sentence._

_"Probably you should start to get used to it._ Again. _" Ace grinned._

_"Yes, yes. For the rest of my life, right?" Sabo smirked._

_"Yep." Ace agreed. "Wow, you really have much time, Sabo."_

_Sabo rolled his eyes. "Said the person who wants me as his brother for the rest of his life."_

_"I am~”_

_"So … are there any questions left for you to ask, Ace?"_

_Ace hummed first, thinking for some time. In the end, his gaze fell on Sabo's suitcase and the travel bag beside the sofa. “You only bring them?”_

_"Yes. Everything else … I don't need them. Clothes and books are the only things I need."_

_"But, still," Ace stopped and sighed. "Fine. You can use mine if you need anything."_

_"Still_ what _, Ace?" Sabo asked flatly._

_"Nevermind, Sabo." Ace gave Sabo a small smile._

"Ace."

_"It's nothing, Sabo~" Ace replied with a cheerful tone._

_"It's not 'nothing', Ace," Sabo insisted._

_Instead of answering, Ace checked the time on his phone screen and asked, "Hey, aren't you hungry? I will treat you now. How does that sound?"_

_"Why are you acting like this, Ace? You could tell me anything. We're brothers," Sabo muttered._

_"I'm telling you the truth."_

_Sabo huffed. “Yeah, yeah.”_

_Ace tilted his head. "Then, give me your smile, will you?"_

_"You have to make me smile first," Sabo said, but the beginning of a smile was already blooming on his face._

_"Sabooo~" Ace moved his face closer toward Sabo's face._

_Slowly, Sabo started smiling. "You're so unbelievable, Ace."_

_"Yes! I succeed!” Ace threw his fist to the air as he laughed._

_Sabo snorted. "Dumbass brother."_

_"Don't you love this brother of yours, Sabo?" Ace teased._

_"I do, but that brother of mine is still a dumbass."_

_"Still handsome." Ace sticked out his tongue._

_Sabo rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Portgas~"_

_Ace pouted. "You don’t agree?"_

_This time, it was Sabo’s turn to make a thinking face, prompting another_ Sabooo~! _from Ace. Finally, Sabo chuckled. "Fine, fine. You're handsome, Ace. Still as handsome as ever."_

_Sabo’s response made Ace throw his head to the back, laughing out loud. Sabo just shrugged and said, "I think you're getting more handsome, even.”_

_Ace's face instantly brightened up. "Really?"_

_"Yes. More ... mature? Your jaw, and the likes. You've been working out as well, I bet."_

_"Well," Ace regarded Sabo and stared at his brother from head to toe, "I can say the same about you."_

_Sabo quirked a small smile. "Got nothing to do for my free time."_

_Ace remembered the feeling of Sabo’s body when he hugged Sabo earlier. He quickly grabbed Sabo's upper arm and held it. "Wow, I like this!”_

_Sabo's smile widened. "Really?" he asked while trying his hardest to conceal his excitement._

_A laugh escaped Ace's lips. "Yeah, yeah. Happy?"_

_“Of course I am!"_

_"Maybe it's just a matter of time until girls start having a crush on you, Sabo."_

_Sabo smiled sideways. "What if I want boys as well?"_

_Ace just shrugged. "Maybe boys are going to want you, too."_

_Sabo let out a short chuckle. "But for now, I'm not looking for a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. I just want to enjoy my time with my brother whom I haven't seen for a year."_

_"I’m just saying that there will be a loooooongg list of those who have a crush on you, Brother. But it won't be as long as mine, of course,” Ace replied with a wide grin._

_Sabo casually rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Everything is a competition with you, Ace!"_

_Ace whined. "What's wrong with that?"_

_"We just met again! I don't want to compete with you just yet,” Sabo huffed._

_"Okay, okay. Let's just … talk,” he says, still grinning slightly._

_Sabo frowned. "What’s more to talk anyway?"_

_Ace looked at Sabo incredulously. "We didn't see each other for a whole year, Sabo."_

_"I know."_

_Ace sighed. "That means we should have many conver—wait." He turned his face and looked right into Sabo's eyes. "I've tried to drink a beer!"_

_Sabo looks surprised. "You have?"_

_"Surprised, right~?" Ace seemed proud of his achievement._

_"Hm, that's quite ... interesting,” Sabo admitted._

_"Do you want to try it?"_

_"Not on my first day here."_

_"On your second day, then,” Ace persuaded._

_Sabo sighed. "And eeeverything is a negotiation with you."_

_"Huh? Third day, then,” Ace tried again._

_Sabo clicked his tongue loudly. "Now you're just making me want to punch you, Ace."_

_"Then, when will you want to get drunk?" Ace put on a wide grin to Sabo._

_Sabo narrowed his eyes. "You just won't drop this, will you?"_

_"No." Ace laughed lightly. "You don't want to?"_

_Sabo let out a soft exhale. "Maybe on Saturday, Ace."_

_"Okaaay~" Ace replied, arm draped on Sabo’s shoulder. The movement prompted Sabo to lean closer to Ace and finally, he rested his head on top of Ace’s shoulder. A quiet and reserved smile worked its way to Ace’s lips._

_Silence fell between them, until Ace broke it with a faint voice, “Don’t disappear again, Sabo. If you have a problem or something you want to talk about, just tell me. Or Luffy. We’ll sort it out, your problem,_ our _problem, together. Promise me?”_

_Sabo turned his head to the side, stared at Ace, and weighted how serious Ace was. When he found no trace of jests on Ace’s expression, he sighed heavily. “Only if you do the same, Ace,” Sabo bargained._

_Ace nodded firmly. “Promise,” he said._

_With a small smile, Sabo turned his face forward again and closed his eyes. “Promise,” he repeated._

 

* * *

 

Ace slams his fist to the wall.

“Dammit!” he half-shouts, gritting his teeth. “Get a grip, Portgas. If you continue this, you’ll lose him.”

Ace uses his other hand to rub his tired face. “This really has got to stop….”

 

* * *

 

_"Are you drifting way beyond what’s normal? 'Cause 'round your mind rings the words that they would say? When you go home everything looks different. And you're scared of being left behind."_

[ **The Draw** — Bastille ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we feel like the chapters are getting longer and longer, sigh. compensation for the late updates? haha. apologize for that. we're truly sorry.
> 
> next chapter should be lighter. and we're hopefully going to see law (since he's back to the canon as well, lol). thank you for always supporting us. see you on the next chapter!


End file.
